Help:Tools/Info Boxes
Info Boxes help by putting commonly requested items in a box near the top that highlights that information. Info boxes also ensure the data is always displayed in the same manner. For instance, Field A will always be before Field B; thus making both fields easier to find. Note that all Info Box templates will add categories based on which parameters are included or omitted. Artists Artist info boxes display the artist's name, photo, when they started recording, the label they are believed to have signed with, their website, and Wikipedia page. You use the template to add an info box to an artist's page. For a list of what the parameters are, what they do, and what they default to; please see the page for the template. Sample Source Result (This sample is not intended to float to the right margin like the normal Info Box. That allows the page to flow better.) Albums Album info boxes display the artist's name, the album name, album cover image, when the album was released, the label the album was released by, and the album's Wikipedia page. You use the template to add an info box to an ablums's page. For a list of what the parameters are, what they do, and what they default to; please see the page for the template. Sample Source Result (This sample is not intended to float to the right margin like the normal Info Box. That allows the page to flow better.) Record Label Companies Each label has a page similar to Reunion. Many include company logos, website links, to the matching Wikipedia page, etc. To add a Info Box to a record label company's page, use . For a list of what the parameters are, what they do, and what they default to; please see the page for the template. Sample Source Result Box Set Info Boxes For pages, please ignore the above info box templates. Rather, you should use . This applies to volumes, discs, and the parent box set itself. Currently, like with tracks from normal albums, there is no info box for box set tracks. Samples These samples are for the box set . Samples based on other box sets might be added as those box sets are entered into the system. Please note that these samples are for a soloist. For a group artist, please omit the Artist Type parameter. Parent box set's page Source Result Note that this sample demonstrates what to do when the various volumes were released in different years like what happened with for real. Page for a volume in a box set Source Result Page for a disc within a volume in a box set Source Result Other Info Boxes It is possible that more templates will be created to add Info Boxes to other pages. Currently, however, the only one being considered is an Info Box for track pages. However, this would mainly list streaming links. Its content list would be up in the air. Few artists would provide the required information. Besides, few online free tracks are legal. Artists and labels provide the few that are and typically limit those to just the first minute or so. Category:Help